Through Different Eyes!
by CrazyWriter18
Summary: Fiyero has a guilty conscience, he can no longer stand to watch as all the other students are mean to Elphaba, so he does the kind thing and befriends her, much to the annoyance of his girlfriend Galinda. Fiyero and Elphaba's friendship shows them both how images can be deceiving and Fiyero realises his quilt is really something else.
1. You could do with a friend!

Just a little quote to get the ball rolling "Eyes are the windows to the soul"

Fiyero paused to smooth down his shirt and then knocked on the door, he overheard a giggle and sighed, some things never changed. The door opened and there stood Galinda his girlfriend of two months, she looked perfect as always with a floaty blue dress on. She stood silently at first looking him up and down, Fiyero had the distinct notion that he was being treated as a piece of meat but brushed the thought aside as Galinda suddenly threw her arms round his neck and kissed him full on. When they broke apart Fiyero smiled politely, it was then he heard giggling coming from inside the room which told him that Galinda's girlfriends were here.

Galinda moved aside and gestured that he should come into the room, he paused hesitantly asking himself if he really wanted to be around Galinda's girlfriends but then he reasoned that it would be impolite not to go in when he had already been invited so he stepped through the door.

All of the Galinda's friends were sat on her bed, a few of them waved at him batting their eye lashes furiously, and Fiyero had to remind himself not to groan as it would be extremely rude. Galinda sat down on the bed and turned to face him. "We have just been discussing that wretched artichoke" she said, Fiyero frowned "Who?" he asked knowing full well who they were referring to.

"Elphaba thropp of course" said one of the girls, Fiyero could find no polite response to this so shrugged his shoulders "Oh come on Fiyero" Said Galinda "Even you must have noticed how awful she is" Fiyero shook his head "I don't really know her that well"

"She's green" said Siara, Galinda's best friend, "What's more to know?"

The girls started giggling furiously but Fiyero didn't "I know that shes green" he said "But other that I don't know what she's like, she might be really nice" Galinda looked surprised and then turned to the girls around her but neither of them seem to know how to respond to Fiyero's comment.

"Erm maybe you better go girls" Said Galinda suddenly "I think me and Fiyero and I need to be alone" Fiyero grimaced as all the girls fell about laughing, Man girls could be annoying sometimes. He felt relieved as Galinda began to usher them out of the room one by one. When they had all gone Galinda turned to him and smiled. "Do you want to sit on the bed with me" she asked, Fiyero automatically went over to the bed and sat down. Galinda sat down next to him as close as possible without physically sitting on his lap. "So erm hows your day been?" he asked. Galinda grinned at him, "It's been great" she said and then she learned in and whispered into his ear "And it's about to get a lot better"

All of a sudden Galinda lunged at him pushing him backwards out to the bed, Fiyero gasped in surprise but he didn't really have time to register what had just happened as Galinda was already working on unbuttoning his shirt. Fiyero started to panic. "Erm Galinda" he began "I really think we should..." but Galinda leaned forward and silenced him by kissing him on the lips. His shirt was undone and now Galinda started to work on his belt, it was at this point that Fiyero sat up and

Pushed her away. Galinda sat back disappointed, "Galinda we've talked about this" He began, Galinda began to pout "I know" she sighed "But you've been with lots of girls why not with me?" Fiyero was about to say that he was with her but deep down he knew that's not what she was saying to him. "Probably not as many as you'd think" he answered honestly "I'm just being a gentleman Galinda, just because I have a reputation for being with the ladies doesn't mean that I hop from bed to bed that easily"

Galinda sighed "Then what did you come here for?" she said darkly.

Fiyero was beginning to get annoyed...Why was he even dating this girl when she obviously thought so little of him?

"To spend time with you" he said earnestly despite how he was feeling.

Galinda stood up and went over to the mirror.

"Well I've got to go shopping anyway" she said "Do you want to come?"

Fiyero shook his head almost too quickly; shopping with Galinda was a nightmare which entailed going from shop to shop repeatedly being asked the same question, does my bum look big in this? No, why not?

"Oh well, your loss" she stated "Oh I've just remembered the ozian fair is coming to town tomorrow. Do you want to come?"

Fiyero sighed, why couldn't they just sit down and have a conversation instead of going on all of these over the top dates where they hardly said anything to each other. Again he shook his head "Fairs aren't my thing" he said and Galinda shrugged and gestured for him to leave. Fiyero stood up and walked towards the door feeling that maybe things with Galinda were not going well at all.

Later on that day Fiyero was leaving History class feeling slightly baffled, they had been discussing the first great ozian war and he had not really understood who had been involved except that it had been a very bloody business indeed.

Deep in thought Fiyero was not looking where he was going and collided with something head on, panicking Fiyero looked around to realise he had walked straight into something green which turned out to be Elphaba and that the collision had caused her books scattered all over the floor.

"Oh great" she said "Do you need someone to tell you how to walk or what?"

Fiyero had the politeness to blush then bent down to help her retrieve her books "Sorry Elphaba" he said, Elphaba stopped trying to retrieve her books and blinked.

"You know my name" she asked, Fiyero nodded and began to look her up and down as if studying something

. "Erm that's ok" said Elphaba bemused "I was erm busy reading and I didn't look..." She trailed off as realised that Fiyero was staring at her, the greens not bad at all he though it actually looks like it suits her, why do they all make fun of her for the way she looks? She's pretty enough. Fiyero was brought out of his thoughts by a loud cough which he soon realised belong to Elphaba.

"Erm sorry" he said loudly "I erm have blanks" Elphaba looked liked she wanted to laugh but instead just sighed.

" Well erm see you around Elphaba" said Fiyero and quickly turned and walked away thinking boy she must have thought him really weird

At dinner time Fiyero was in the school canteen looking for his friends when he spotted a rather bizarre sight. Elphaba had some kind of white powder all over her face, as disturbing as she was green Fiyero thought she was even more disturbing with her face bright white. Then he spotted Galinda stood behind Elphaba smirking "See much better" said Galinda "See what a little flour can do" Galinda's girlfriends burst into a fit of giggles and Fiyero clenched his fists in disgust. What were they all playing at? he marched directly up to Galinda and pulled her to the side of the room "Did you do that?" he asked trying to remain calm, Galinda smiled a devious smile and gazed up at him "I'm afraid I can't take the credit" she said "It was Siara but we all kind of helped" Fiyero shook his head in exasperation, he was about to shout at Galinda, to tell her that she had no heart but as he looked around at a few people staring in their direction, he realised he did not want a show down in the canteen so he gave Galinda one last I'm appalled at you look, before turning and making his way towards the exit.

Elphaba was also making her way to the exit and for one brief moment he caught her eye, what he saw there made him draw back in shock and admiration, he had expected to see humiliation in those chocolate brown eyes, shame even but never for one second did he think he expect to see anger, a furious determined passionate look of anger, it stopped him in his track and she nearly collided into him. Fiyero was about to say that he was sorry for all this, that he didn't think it was right but

Elphaba glared at him, muttered "And what do you want?" before turning on her heels and striding from the room. Fiyero knew that she didn't mean to be rude towards him; she was just hurt and upset,

After his last class of the day Fiyero headed to Galinda's dormitory to tell her how he felt, he had gone over the situation many times in his head and although he didn't want anyone to think he cared too much, the truth was that the whole situation was beginning to grate him.

When Galinda opened the door she had changed into a pink floaty dress, Fiyero might have taken the time to examine her dress more properly had he not been so mad so instead he just strode into the room and tapped his foot impatiently on the floor.

"Galinda" he began "This has got to stop, you've got to stop. The way people treat Elphaba is not right"

Galinda looked momentarily stunned but then coughed politely.

"Fiyero sweetie" she said "She brings it all on herself I promise you. She doesn't even try to fit in"

Fiyero swung his arms in sheer frustration.

"She shouldn't have to" he said more harshly then he had intended to.

Galinda was silent for a moment before putting a hand on Fiyeros shoulder

"You don't have feelings for the artichoke do you?" she said

Fiyero shrank back in shock at the question.

He didn't like Elphaba in that way, even though he didn't think she was ugly like everyone said but he did care about it for some strange reason and it was a reason he could fathom.

Galinda's sharp gasp drew him into the present

"You're thinking about it aren't you?" said Galinda "You better not leave me for that that...Artichoke"

Fiyero sighed then went and sat down on Galinda's bed gesturing for her to join him which she did.

"I don't like Elphaba in that way Galinda" he said "But I do think that she must have it really tough with everyone being so nasty to her"

Galinda let a little sigh and patted his leg, he tensed up thinking she had other motives but then she removed her hand. "You know" said Galinda "You care a lot more than people think, I don't get why you care for her so much and I can't say I like it"

"Why can't you just be nice to her?" said Fiyero

"Why should I" replied Galinda

Fiyero swiped the pillow of the bed in frustration, he wouldn't necessarily call Galinda stupid, who was he to talk but it sometimes took a long time for a message to actually sink in to her.

"She's a human being with feelings" he said trying to be patient.

"But she's so sarcastic to everybody"

"That could be pretence" retorted Fiyero

Galinda blinked and tossed her curly Blonde hair from out of her face.

"What's one of those?" she asked quietly

_Great, now he'd gone and done it he thought if he kept this up his girlfriend might actually believe he was smart and then he'd be in real trouble._

"Erm how should I know? I'm brainless remember. Maybe she just doesn't want anyone to know how she really feels"

Galinda stood up and looked bored.

"Fine" she said impatiently "I'll try Fiyero but only for you, not for the artichoke"

With that Galinda grabbed her make up bag from her desk and hurried into the bathroom leaving Fiyero feeling that although the conversation had not turned out the way he had hoped, it had at least gone well.

The next day Fiyero was on his way to find his friend Alaric when he spotted Elphaba coming out of the library, he noticed that she looked stressed and moody but regardless of this he felt it necessary to go over and say hello. However when he got to the point where he was stood directly in front of her and she was glaring at him he wasn't quite sure how to begin.

"Erm I told Galinda to be nice to you" he blurted out

Elphaba paused for a moment before stepping towards him defensively

"And why would you do that?" she retorted

Fiyero held his ground and did not back away.

"Because it's not fair that they all tease you, you can't help the way you look"

Elphaba looked slightly surprised and Fiyero felt that he may have at least said the right thing when she stamped her foot on the floor in temper.

"There's nothing wrong with the way I look...well except the green" she spat

Fiyero sighed, _women were such fickle creatures; they must think the whole worlds out to get them._

"I was trying to tell you there is nothing wrong with it"

Elphaba looked slightly confused, "Where you?" she asked

Fiyero couldn't help but notice once again that Elphaba's eyes shown with anger and determination, but it was more than that, there was something there that Fiyero just couldn't understand, he wasn't sure he wanted to. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Elphaba" he said determined "Will you stop biting my head off for like five minutes so we can actually have a conversation?"

Elphaba changed slightly at his words, her posture became less threatening and she took a step back as if unsure of herself. "Why would we want one of those?" said Elphaba trying to sound brave but failing.

"Because you could do with a friend"

A silence washed over them as though they both couldn't believe what Fiyero had said, and then Elphaba took a step forward and a deep breath as if she was preparing herself for something

"You actually want to be my friend?" she asked quietly

Fiyero gave her his best smile and said "Of course, why wouldn't I? You're erm..Sort of cool"

Elphaba snorted at this remark and Fiyero grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah alright maybe that was an over statement" he said "my point is that you're a person just like anyone else"

Elphaba flushed as if she had never been told anything as nice before, Fiyero watched her with interest, she seemed to have relaxed slightly around him now.

"Wow...erm thanks" said Elphaba "Not many people see me as a person..I'm usually just the Artichoke!"

Fiyero tensed up at her words and Elphaba noticed it too, she seemed to be just as baffled by Fiyero as he was by her.

"Well they should" he said "So you're a little different? So is erm marmite!"

Elphaba's eyes went wide with surprise and for a moment Fiyero got worried she would be offended.

"Are you comparing me to marmite?" she asked but there was lightness to her tone which told Fiyero she might possibly have a sense of humour.

"Yes" said Fiyero "I mean no"

Elphaba looked like she wanted to smile but couldn't quite manage it. "Good cause I hate the stuff" she said

Fiyero chuckled "Me too"

"So how's life as a winkie prince?"

" Erm pretty good" he said "Can't complain..I'm dating Galinda...Boq does my homework...life is simple...just the way I like it!"

Elphaba sighed loudly making him jump slightly. Then he looked around quickly trying to find whatever had made her sigh.

"What is?" he asked nervously

"We have nothing in common"

"You don't know that" he retorted rather quickly

Fiyero gestured towards a bench in the courtyard before making his way towards it, after a moments hesitation Elphaba followed, Fiyero sat down leaving a space at the end for Elphaba to see right next to him but for some reason Elphaba seemed uncomfortable with him and sat on his other side where she slightly further away from him. Fiyero tried not to feel insulted and gestured for her to continue.

"You prefer the quite hassle free life and I'm actually trying to make a difference, not to mention we're at opposite ends of the hierarchy"

"The what?" asked Fiyero rather confused.

Elphaba sighed once again and said "Look Fiyero I appreciate what you're trying to do but I really don't think that…"

Fiyero suddenly held up his hand and cut her off "Uh-oh" he said looking to his right

"Uh oh what?" replied Elphaba

"My friend Alaric is coming over"

Elphaba turned to look in the direction that Fiyero was looking.

"Do you not like him?" asked Elphaba

Fiyero cringed and then looked at Elphaba apologetically; she seemed to get the message.

He doesn't like me" she said quietly "I get it..I'll go"

She began to get up but Fiyero put his arm out.

"No don't" said Fiyero boldly "He just er…Stay where you are"

Elphaba sat down looking slightly nervous. Alaric swaggered over oozing confidence; he punched Fiyero lightly in the shoulder before turning towards Elphaba.

"Fiyero my man" he said "Why you sitting with the Artichoke?"

Elphaba quickly looked at Fiyero then looked away embarrassed, that made Fiyero really annoyed, no one had the right to make someone feel like that.

"I don't see any artichokes round here" Said Fiyero defiantly "why are you walking like a duck with a bullet up its backside?"

Elphaba gasped and Alaric looked shocked.

"I'm not" said Alaric defensively then turned to glare at Elphaba which only heightened Fiyero's anger.

"You sure?" spat Fiyero "You look pretty uncomfortable if you ask me"

Alaric's eyebrows flew up in surprise but a second later the surprise was gone and he continued to glare at Elphaba

"There's a reason for that" he said angrily

Elphaba all of a sudden stood up, drew herself up to her full height and said "Look what exactly is your problem"

Fiyero almost beamed at her with pride, she was actually sticking up for herself.

"You're green" said Alaric bluntly

Elphaba didn't so much as blink

"Yeah so?" she said "You're a jerk and you don't see me complaining!"

Alaric took a step towards Elphaba and Fiyero shot up off the bench

"Now now guys" he said stepping in between them but before Fiyero could do anything more, Alaric was suddenly flying through the air screaming, he landed against the courtyard wall with a bang.

Fiyero looked from Elphaba to Alaric sprawled on the floor groaning.

"What the…" he began

Alaric suddenly stood up and looked around before trying to muster some composure. He strode over to Elphaba but Fiyero stood in the way as he knew a fight could break out if he didn't.

"You'll be sorry for that you…you evil cucumber" spat Alaric then he quickly strode away.

After a few moments silence Fiyero turned to Elphaba

"Did you just do that?" he asked

Elphaba nodded sheepishly

"It's not something I can control" she mumbled.

Fiyero's mind was in overdrive, so Elphaba had powers she couldn't control, if half the school knew then I think people would think twice before crossing her thought Fiyero bitterly.

"I'm glad I didn't make you angry" he said

Elphaba almost smirked at him "There's still time" she said menacingly and it took Fiyero a while to realise she was toying with him, when he did he grinned at her.

"FIYERO" said a loud voice from across the courtyard.

Fiyero cringed, talk about causing a scene, he looked to the source of the noise and found it was his girlfriend Galinda.

"Oh what now?" he said

Galinda sat down on the bench next to Fiyero putting her arm round him and snuggling her head into his shoulder, this made Fiyero feel very uncomfortable for some reason, perhaps because Elphaba was there looking as if she wanted to laugh.

"Erm Galinda" he began wearily "I have company"

Fiyero gestured towards Elphaba who grimaced in embarrassment. Galinda did not seem to notice this however and positively beamed at Fiyero.

"Yes and now you have the pleasure of mine" she said happily

Elphaba snickered loudly but when Galinda turned to look at her, she tried to make it sound like a whooping cough, much to Fiyeros amusement.

"What are you laughing at?" spat Galinda defensively

Elphaba shrank back unsure how to proceed eventually she said "Erm I just remembered a really good joke"

Galinda then smiled at Elphaba, but Fiyero noticed it was not a nice smile but a malicious one which usually meant that Galinda was planning something.

"Erm" began Elphaba going slightly red "There are these two munchkins…and erm wait now there are these three munchkins and they all go…"

Fiyero would have laughed at Elphaba's attempt at a joke if he could not see Galinda glaring at her. So he decided to defuse the situation, he looked around and smiled, he had found something which would distract Galinda.

"Hey Galinda" he said "Isn't that Boq over there?"

Galinda looked horrified and turned in the direction to which Fiyero was pointing.

"Ewww you mean Biq" she said "He creeps me out, oh no I think he's coming over here; I'll see you later Fiyero"

Galinda then jumped up off the bench and quickly strode off in the other direction.

Fiyero grinned at Elphaba who seemed rather bemused by the whole situation that had just taken place. However before Fiyero had a chance to say anything, Boq was stood in front of them, holding out a work book to him.

"Here's that history homework you wanted" said Boq proudly

Fiyero smiled at him politely and then took his history homework placing it on the bench beside him

"Thank you Boq" he said "I'll look at it later"

Fiyero was aware that Elphaba was frowning at him but tried to ignore her, he knew she would not approve of this and wished that Boq would have chose a more convenient time. Boq cleared his throat loudly which made Fiyero whip his head round quickly.

"Now there is just a matter of payment" said Boq smiling.

Fiyero looked thoughtful for a moment and then returned the munchkins smile.

"She likes Yardley's perfume" he said

"Wow thanks" said Boq "I might get her some for her birthday"

With that Boq walked off without even saying goodbye, Fiyero was well aware that Elphaba's frown had now turned into a look of pure disgust and he hoped to god she was not going to do to him what she had done to Alaric.

"Ok why does Boq do your homework for you" said Elphaba cautiously "And who likes Yardley's perfume"

Fiyero took a moment to think of his best response, he did not want to anger Elphaba anymore than she already might be at him.

"Boq does it cause he enjoys it and I can't be bothered" said Fiyero apologetically "I told him that Galinda wears Yardley's perfume but I don't even not if it's true. That munchkins got an obsession with her"

Elphaba looked slightly disturbed

"And you take full advantage of that do you?" asked Elphaba

"I prefer to think of it as doing a service, you know he gets something, I get something, it's a very clever plan if you think it through"

Elphaba sighed and placed her face in her hands.

"Just when I begin to think you're becoming a decent guy you prove me wrong" she said

Fiyero felt slightly insulted at this but tried not to let it show.

"Hey I am a pretty decent guy" he said "I'm just erm a little bit challenged"

"I'll say" said Elphaba amused and then she laughed and Fiyero gazed up at her in surprise, it was a lovely sound and when she stopped, he suddenly wanted to make her laugh again.

"Hey" he said "Was that a real laugh?"

Elphaba looked confused.

"What?" she replied

"I mean I've heard you cackle and snigger but never a proper laugh...Did I cause that?" he enquired

Elphaba blushed slightly and looked away causing Fiyero to grin proudly

"I guess you did" she said.

Fiyero felt warmth spreading through him and he was sure it was because he and Elphaba were sharing one of those moments that friends usually had when they realised how much they cared for each other.

"Sometimes I think you shut everyone out cause your afraid that they'll see it really hurts that they don't like you" he said

"Wow where did that come from?"

"Where did what come from" he asked.

"That deeply intellectual thought" said Elphaba "Aren't you suppose to be brain dead or something?"

Fiyero scowled, she sure knew had to insult a person and push them away

"Or something" retorted Fiyero

Elphaba seemed to realise that she had indeed upset him.

"I was only sharing my surprise" said Elphaba sheepishly

"By insulting me" said Fiyero angrily

Elphaba moved slightly nearer to him on the bench

"Ok I'm sorry" she said "I didn't realise you were so sensitive"

Fiyero groaned, this girl really didn't know when to shut up.

"I'm not sensitive ok" he said "I just err whatever…Can we go back to what I was saying? Once people get to know you they might see past the green"

Elphaba sighed

"Yeah right" she said "What makes you think they will actually see past the green? Do you think they'll actually like the real me?"

Fiyero slid closer to her on the bench and Elphaba became aware of just how close they were sitting moved back.

"I think the real you is great" said Fiyero

Elphaba flushed deeply

"Erm wow thanks"

Fiyero noticed how uncomfortable Elphaba looked and immediately felt concerned.

"You ok?" he asked

She nodded slowly

"I just struggle to take a compliment you know"

Fiyero conscience was feeling worse by the second, it was so unfair that other people could make her feel so bad about herself.

" I guess I can understand that" he said "I suppose when people are insulting you all day long it makes it hard not to snap at every single little thing anyone says because you think they are just putting it on"

Elphaba raised her eyebrows in surprise but said nothing, a small silence passed between them.

"I lied before you know" said Fiyero eventually

Elphaba tried her best to smile at him.

"About wanting to be my friend?" she asked

Fiyero sighed, how many barriers had this girl put up? Did she ever let anybody in?

"Elphaba will you stop assuming the worst" he said "We're friends..look, we're talking"

Elphaba looked slightly embarrassed.

"Oh ok" she said

"I lied about my life as Winkie prince"

"It's not so simple is it?" she said

Fiyero almost fell off the bench in surprise. How did this girl he had only just made friends with know so much about him? Surely he wasn't that easy to read.

"No it's not!" said Fiyero eventually. My parents have such high expectation of me, nothing is ever good enough for them and they expect me to be perfect all the time. Date the perfect girl, Get perfect grades; don't get me wrong I rebel a little by getting kicked out of schools and getting someone else to do my home work but the truth is I hate having to be so perfect!"

Fiyero felt slightly relieved, he'd never confessed to anyone how much pressure he was under in being a winkie prince and he had found it surprisingly easy to confide in Elphaba.

Elphaba looked thoughtful as Fiyero nervously awaited her response.

Finally she said "Wow I guess I never realised that being a prince comes with responsibilities!"

"Well it's not so much about responsibilities as it is about image!" Fiyero said bitterly

Elphaba looked moderately surprised.

"So what? You just put on an image!" said Elphaba

"Erm I suppose so" said Fiyero blushing, what was Elphaba doing to him? It scared him that she seem to have all the answers for which he'd asked questions for many times.

"I wish I could do that" said Elphaba abruptly "Put on an image so easily but it's not like I can pretend not to be green!"

Once again Fiyero's conscience seem to fall through his stomach, there he was pretending quite easily to be something he was not and here was Elphaba not able to hide or pretend but faced with the cold cruel bitter reality of her situation.; people were mean.

"Images don't suit you" said Fiyero "you're genuine I think that's the reason I like you!"

Elphaba smiled at this point and Fiyero noticed how much of a difference it made to her face; her eyes shone brighter, her cheeks became more defined and her skin itself seemed to shine.

"You like me?" Said Elphaba astonished "Really? Wow I think you're the first person who genuinely does? Even my own father has issues!"

Fiyero took a sharp intake of breath. Surely Elphaba's father, her own flesh and blood loved Elphaba for who she was, that's what all parents did, love their children unconditional didn't they?

"Elphaba are you telling me your own father treats you as everyone else does?" said Fiyero anxiously

Elphaba tried to smile at him, show him that it didn't bother her but the truth was that it bothered her more than she ever let anybody know.

"I've gotten use to it by now" she said

Fiyero suddenly jumped up causing Elphaba to nearly fall off the bench in fright, he turned to her and held out his hand.

"That just won't do" he said

Fiyero then took hold of Elphaba's hand and pulled her up off the bench

"Where are we going?" asked Elphaba

Fiyero thought for a moment, where should he take this girl? She needed somewhere that she could forget about feeling insecure for just one day and just enjoy life, enjoy? Fiyero smiled.

"We're going to the Ozian fair" he said

Elphaba looked extremely confused and tried to pull her hand from Fiyero's grasp but he was having none of it.

"Why" said Elphaba weekly.

"So you can let your hair down" said Fiyero "and I can stop being an over rated image obsessed douche bag"

Elphaba almost laughed in surprise.

"But won't Galinda or Alaric mind?" she asked bemused.

Fiyero shook his head defiantly and pulled her towards the exit of Shitz University, the one that lead into the funfair "Screw everyone else" said Fiyero "I'm tired of caring what other people think...I need a day off!"

Elphaba grinned and picked up her pace so that she could keep up.

End of Chapter one

**Authors Note**: So what do you guys think? Obviously we're beginning to see a lot more of the Fiyero we know and love but he's a work in progress. I know Galinda seems very mean in this chapter but don't forget she truly hated Elphaba originally and her transformation will come later in the story. I love several parts in this chapter, my favourite one being when Fiyero walks off after his collision with Elphaba and he is somehow left feeling that he's the weird one. I just wanted to mention that as I didn't know if people would pick up the irony in it. I've finished chapter two and will post it as soon as I get round to editing it. Please drop me a review...It keeps me on my toes and gives me something to strive for!


	2. An Eventful Day Out!

Note: Just to let you all know that Fiyero is human in this, they are at Shiz University together and I suppose it is really an AU story because none of the stuff happens the same as it does in the books or the musical; although I'm pretty sure I may include key points from the musical/story as it progresses, so for now I hope you're happy to just go with the flow. Muiscgal3: Thanks for your review that was my favourite part to write too.

Chapter two: An eventful day out

After a ten minute walk, Fiyero arrived at the Ozian fair with the green girl.

Fiyero turned to Elphaba and was greeted with a heart warming sight; Elphaba was looking around in child like wonder, a small smile playing at her lips.

"So what do you want to do first?" asked Fiyero grinning

Elphaba rolled her eyes "It's all so magical" she said sarcastically.

Fiyero was about to argue that he had just seen her looking around in excitement but then figured there was no point, this was Elphaba and she was obviously good at hiding her genuine emotions.

"I guess this is really ordinary to you" said Fiyero

Elphaba sighed, "Why are we here Fiyero?"

"To have fun" said Fiyero, looking around at the rides, "What do you want to go on first?"

Elphaba shook her head violently

"I'm not going on anything" she said stubbornly

Fiyero sighed then tried again

"How about the big dipper" he said pointing to a roller coaster with water involved.

Elphaba looked at the ride like she was going to be sick.

"I have issues with water" she said

Fiyero laughed thinking she was joking but stopped when she glared at him

"You're being serious?" he asked "What do you shower with?"

Elphaba scowled "Don't be stupid" she said "I shower with water…I mean I just don't get wet if I can avoid it"

Now it was Fiyero's turn to scowl "I wish you'd stop calling me stupid" he said "It's annoying"

Elphaba smiled sheepishly

"Sorry you're right" she said "You're just erm a bit forgetful aren't you?"

Fiyero sighed; _at least she's trying_ he thought.

"Well here's an idea" said Fiyero "Why can't you, Elphaba, for one day put aside your worries and just have fun"

Elphaba groaned, he wasn't going to give up, his attitude made her uncomfortable as she was so much more use to unkindness, then she was use to people making an effort on her behalf.

"Fine, I'll go on the waltzes'" said Elphaba in defeat

Fiyero grinned at her and for a moment Elphaba couldn't help smiling back

"Yes my favourite" he said

Then he motioned for her to follow him to the ride, they had to queue up for no longer than ten minutes, then we're shown to a carriage, Fiyero slide in first; Elphaba hesitated causing Fiyero to sigh. "I don't bite you know" he said gently, then he patted the space next to him, Elphaba got in and sat next to him feeling all the more uncomfortable. She tried to put as much space as possible before her and Fiyero but then the ride started up and she was flung against him. Fiyero just laughed but Elphaba felt herself blushing, _that's not going to look good_ she thought _red with green; I'm going to go purple._ The ride started building quite a lot of speed and Elphaba gasped in surprise, "It's going to fast" she shouted "I think I'm going to be sick or worse, thrown out!"

Fiyero laughed "You're fine" he said

Suddenly Fiyero reached behind and put his arm around Elphaba so she wouldn't be too worried about falling out, Elphaba stopped breathing and stared at his hand upon her shoulder. Suddenly the ride came to a stop and Fiyero jumped out, Elphaba followed quickly.

"That was fun" said Fiyero grinning but Elphaba shook her head.

"Blah" she said "I don't want to go on anything else, just yet, I might throw up"

Fiyero stopped and turned to her looking serious

"Elphaba" he said "You've gone green, you look sick"

Elphaba was about to shout at him, how dare he make fun of her skin colour after saying everyone else was wrong to but then she caught the hint of a mischievous grin in his eyes.

"FIYERO TIGGULAR" shouted Elphaba and Fiyero stepped back in shock; maybe she hadn't got the joke.

"You are so lucky I can take a joke" she said grinning, then she pushed him backwards and he just managed to steady himself before otherwise falling over.

"Well" said Fiyero grinning "You call me stupid often enough, so I thought I'd jokingly get you back"

Elphaba paused "Erm yeah" she said "That's just a joke and I…"

Fiyero cut her off by holding up his hand and then he caught sight of a cuddly toy game store.

"Fair enough" he said quickly "How about a game, you could win a soft cuddly toy"

Elphaba rolled her eyes at him in disgust.

"I'm not Galinda" she said "What am I going to do with a soft toy?"

Fiyero cringed, _why did his girlfriend have to be such a girl? _

"Erm I don't know" he said "But come on, you just have to throw some balls at some cans"

Elphaba reluctantly followed Fiyero over to the game stall; he handed over his money to the gamer and got 3 balls. "You just have to knock em all down" said the gamer "Doesn't matter how many balls it takes"

Fiyero threw the first ball and it just missed the cans, then he threw the second ball and to his amazement it hit the cans and then bounced off. Secretly cursing himself for being conned, Fiyero threw the third ball, but as he did so he felt himself go all fuzzy and tingly and he couldn't understand what was happening. Then he watched as his third ball, was about to miss all the cans just like his first one, but all of a sudden it seemed to change direction in mid air and hit the cans dead on centre, this time all the cans fell down instantly.

"Well I'll be" said the gamer scratching his head in amazement.

The gamer then handed Fiyero, a cute stuffed monkey about the size of Fiyeros head, Fiyero tucked it under his arm and he and Elphaba walked away. When they were out of hearing distant Fiyero grabbed Elphaba's arm.

"Don't think I didn't notice that" he said

Elphaba looked surprised "Notice what?"

Fiyero had an angry look upon his face

"That magic you did to help me win" he said

Elphaba turned away to hide her embarrassment, when she turned back to Fiyero he had a grin upon his face.

"I well…that is…I didn't really…" spluttered Elphaba

Fiyero laughed

"And everyone thinks you're so mean" he said, he then held out the stuffed monkey to Elphaba.

Elphaba gazed at it for a few moments before shaking her head.

"Give it to Galinda" she said "I'm sure she can do more with it!"

Fiyero frowned and looked at the stuffed monkey, right now he wanted to launch it across the other side of the funfair but knowing that would be stupid, he once again tucked it under his arm and turned towards Elphaba grinning.

"What do you want to do next?" he said

Elphaba looked around, a circus sign caught her eye and she smiled.

"Erm there is a circus show on" she said

"Erm ok" said Fiyero, secretly wishing she'd have opted for another ride.

Together Fiyero and Elphaba made their way to the Circus tent, and then took seats near the back inside. A man in top hat who appeared to be the ring master made his way out on to the circular stage "Ladies and Gentleman, munchkins and Winkies (Fiyero cringed slightly at this) welcome to the Ozian circus" The crowd clapped loudly in suspense and excitement, Elphaba looked around curiously, most of the circus theatre was full. "Our first act is Eladora the flying Elephant"

The audience clapped as a huge elephant made its way on to the stage, but Elphaba sat with a bemused look upon her face. Fiyero was excited to see how they would make the elephant fly. A woman who had walked on with the elephant slapped it on the trunk up and said "Fly Eladora", the elephant however, did not move but rather stubbornly started swinging it's trunk from side to side. The woman smiled around at the audience sheepishly and then gave the elephant another slap and repeated "Fly Eladora". This time the elephant stamped its feet on the ground causing the ring master to run on to the stage, in his hands he carried a long metal garden trowel. Fiyero felt Elphaba tense up beside him and a feeling of dread formed in the bottom of his stomach, he knew what was about to happen. The ring master began hitting the elephant with the trowel shouting "Fly Eledora, you pathetic thing", a few members of the audience laughed and for a moment Elphaba just watched too shocked to move. Then after the Elephant started making noises of pain Elphaba was up out of her seat and running towards the stage. Fiyero also jumped up out of his seat although he was less sure of what he should do, than Elphaba was.

Elphaba climbed up on to the stage and tried to snatch the metal trowel out of the man's hand, the elephant went rigidly still as if it knew someone was trying to help it. "THE WAY YOU TREAT THIS ELEPHANT IS DISGUSITING" she shouted, the ringmaster backed away from her uncertain of what to do, "Erm that is I…"spluttered the ring master. In his shock, he let Elphaba tear the trowel from his hands, a member of the audience all of a sudden stood up and shouted "SIT BACK DOWN LADY!" Elphaba turned to the audience member in disgust, "Not until they release this poor defensively animal" she said trying her best to control her temper.

Another member of the audience then stood up "OY" they yelled "Artichoke! Sit down! You're ruining the show"

Elphaba was now furious and waved her fist at the audience member, half the audience were on their feet by this point and Fiyero had to push and shove people out the way to get the stage.

"What did you just call me?" asked Elphaba loudly, drawing herself up to her full height on the stage.

Another member of the audience shouted "She looks like a teenage mutant ninja turtle!"

Without warning the lights in the circus started to flick on and off rapidly, popcorn boxes and flyers advertising the circus began flying around the room and in the middle of it all stood Elphaba, a force to be reckoned with. People began to scream and rush for the exit, leaving Fiyero free to get to Elphaba, he took hold of her hand and tried to pull her towards the exit but she was having none of it.

"Fiyero, let go of me" she spat "I'm not leaving"

Fiyero groaned loudly and had to duck as a wooden chair, came flying out of nowhere and just missed him. Without warning Fiyero leapt forward and grabbed Elphaba around the waist, before she had chance to react, he had put her over his shoulder and was running for the exit.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT" she shouted "FIYERO TIGGULAR…HOW DARE YOU…STOP MAN HANDLING ME!"

When they were sufficiently fair enough away from the circus tent, Fiyero plonked Elphaba down in front of him and then covered his face with his hands.

"Anything but the face" he said wearily

Elphaba blinked, folded her arms and stood there tapping her foot impatiently.

After a few moments Fiyero lowered his hands slightly to see what she was doing.

"Why are you doing that?" said Elphaba

Fiyero edged back slightly

"Well you're about to blow me up or something aren't you" said Fiyero

Elphaba looked confused

"Am I?" she asked

Fiyero blinked "Erm I thought you were angry"

Elphaba edged forward slightly

"I am but not at you really" said Elphaba "Although if you carry me like that again I will be forced to set you alright"

Fiyero cringed at the thought until he caught the mischievous smile playing on Elphaba's lips.

"Erm that's ok then" he said

Elphaba shook her head violently "No Fiyero it's not ok" she spat angrily "Did you not see what they were doing? They were practically torturing that poor defenceless creature. It couldn't stick up for itself. I'm assuming it couldn't speak but they still shouldn't…"

Fiyero cut her off abruptly "I know "he said

"It's not fair" said Elphaba miserably "It's just not…I…"

Elphaba looked like she was about to cry, Fiyero had never seen her look so fragile and it made him extremely sad and uncomfortable. He reached out and patted her on the shoulder.

"Hey" said Fiyero soothingly "It will be ok"

"That's what people are like Fiyero" she said "I was only trying to do the right thing and look how those people treated me just cause of my skin. I'm sick of being the good guy but people treating me like I'm some kind of wicked villain"

Her voice was so thick with emotion and her eyes were sparkling with tears about to fall, Fiyero did what came naturally, he put his arms around Elphaba and pulled her close. At first Elphaba was shocked and tried to pull away but eventually she relaxed and placed her head against Fiyero's shoulder.

"I know its hard Elphaba" said Fiyero rubbing her back "But you can't right all the wrongs of Oz, you have to do it one step at a time, sometimes you need to plan…you can't just jump out and scream like that"

Elphaba did not reply, so Fiyero drew back and looked at her, he realised that she was not listening but looking behind him with a very worried expression on her face. Fiyero turned around and was filled with dread, there no less than a yard in front of him, was his girlfriend Galinda, he quickly let Elphaba go and moved back.

"Galinda" he said nervously "there you are.. erm...I didn't know you were coming!"

Galinda glared at him, _if looks could kill_ thought Elphaba _Fiyero would be dead_.

"Obviously!" spat Galinda "I asked you to bring me to the Ozian fair and you said it wasn't your think…and now I turn up to find you cuddling the artichoke"

"Hey don't call her that" said Fiyero quickly

Galinda laughed scornfully and Elphaba cringed on Fiyero's behalf.

"Why not?" spat Galinda "Everyone else does"

"Well everyone else is wrong, ok!" said Fiyero

Both Elphaba and Galinda gasped in shock at the same time, then they both turned towards each other, each giving the other looks of deepest loathing.

Eventually Galinda turned back towards Fiyero.

"What's got in to you?" said Galinda softly

Fiyero was silent for a moment as if he could not make up his mind but then he stepped forward as though filled with an unknown courage.

"What's got into me?" he said "I'm sick of people being so damn mean!...and Shallow!"

Galinda wore an expression, similar to as if she had been slapped in the face and this seemed to bring Fiyero to his senses.

"Erm actually I didn't quite mean" said Fiyero nervously "I just got erm…Galinda!"

He moved towards Galinda as if seeking comfort but she moved back, a look of confusion on her face.

"Tell me the truth" she said "Why did you bring her here?"

Galinda looked like she might burst into tears at any moment and Fiyero was becoming more uncomfortable by the second. He looked from Galinda to Elphaba, pleadingly.

"Erm it wasn't his fault" said Elphaba stepping forward "I kind of forced him too"

"YOU WHAT" yelled Galinda furiously

Fiyero momentarily forgetting that he was not under the spotlight also wore an expression of confusion.

"Yeah what?" he asked

Elphaba stepped forward bravely

"I put him under a spell" she said "He didn't know what he was doing…I just thought…that it would be nice…to come here with someone…I don't have any friends you know!"

Galinda stepped towards Elphaba with a look of cold fury.

"I wanted to come here with someone" snapped Galinda "Until you kidnapped my boyfriend…Now say you're sorry before I do something I'll probably live to regret!"

Elphaba looked at Fiyero and when he said nothing, she stepped towards him nervously

"Erm that's ok" said Fiyero "She doesn't have to..She"

"WAIT!" said Galinda "Take the spell off him first Elphaba Thropp"

Elphaba looked sheepish before waving her hands in Fiyero's direction.

"Erm done" she said then she marched directly up to Fiyero, looked him in the eye with an angry look on her face and said "Sorry for ruining your day!" then she turned around and stormed off in the direction of Shiz University.

Fiyero felt his heart sink a little as he watched her go, he had wanted to help her, and instead he had made things worse.

"That girl is such a loser" said Galinda bitterly, before linking her arm through Fiyeros, "Are you ok Fiyero, my darling?"

Fiyero was unsure of what to say in response and as Galinda dragged him off in the direction of a roller coaster he muttered to himself "Not really…Not anymore"

End of Chapter 2

Authors Note: Well what did you guys think? I really hoped you liked it as it takes me a while to edit..I have a very unusual way of writing, I write it like a screenplay then fill in the action later. Sorry it's took me so long to update, I've been snowed under with university work. Hoping to get the next chapter up in 2 weeks as it's already wrote and just needs editing….Please please please review…it helps to motivate me

Next chapter title: Walking the Walk

Preview:-

"Please Elphaba" said Fiyero, edging closer "Just give me a chance to prove that, I'm not like everyone else"


End file.
